Hectic Valentines Day
by Tsuna-Lover
Summary: It's Valentines Day and in Namimori, Tsuna didn't expect to get anything other than gifts from his female friends. It didn't dawn to him that his friends and previous enemies would give him something too; chocolates and gifts. However, will Tsuna realize what they meant by 'choice', 'answer' and 'pick'. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. All27, Shounen-ai. Slight AU, Happy Valentines!


**A/N: Hi there! Long time no see, huh? So, this is a oneshot, obviously for Valentines. But since the Internet connection in my house broke down a few days ago, I kind of posted it up a bit later than intended. So, Happy Belated Valentines everyone! I hope you enjoy my story! I do hope it's not bad and rushed... I kind of rushed on it when I had a temporary writer's block... Uwaaah! I'm so sorry! (cries) I'm so pathetic! I'm useless! I'm Dame! Tsuna, hold me! Again, ignore my stupidity and please enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and all its related contents; Akira Amano-sensei does. If I did own it, then Tsuna would be forced in a dark room with his hot semes and they would be making lots of noises. (Faints abruptly)**

* * *

Hectic Valentines Day _by Tsuna-Lover_

It was Valentines Day and the residents of Namimori were celebrating it with women and girls giving out Giri and Honmei chocolates to their loved ones and the one they love. It was usual for Japan to have their Valentines celebration with the girls giving chocolates on the special day and for the boys to reciprocate the girls' act of kindness on White Day. Everyone was excited for today.

Well, everyone but one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Waking up, Tsuna sighed as he remembered what today was though he was used to it. No one ever cared for Dame-Tsuna; not even his mother. Though his mother made him annual chocolates every year, it wasn't as extravagant as the ones for his father. Sawada Nana made handmade chocolates for her husband every year and every year, she would forget about Tsuna and only remembered on the last minute. She then would make a hurried yet simple chocolate for her son. It wasn't as decadent as Iemitsu's though and Tsuna always felt that he was never important; to both his parents and anyone for that matter.

Kyoko would never give him any chocolates; every year, the orange haired girl merely gave him a chocolate bar from a convenience store, because the girl was kind like that and didn't want Tsuna to hope for more. Haru also gave him some chocolates but since both Haru and Kyoko were now… dating one another, both girls gave him Giri chocolates now. Haru, unlike Kyoko, didn't realize her slight inability to cook and her chocolates always ended up tasting a bit funny. Tsuna would always be precautious of Haru's chocolate after the girl had asked _Bianchi_ for _cooking lessons_.

Chrome, like Kyoko, handed him store-bought chocolates but Tsuna was thankful of it since Chrome and the rest of the Kokuyo gang didn't really have enough money to buy ingredients nor a house to cook in. Hana, now a prominent older sister figure to Tsuna, would always give him the chocolates _she_ got, giving the reason she needed to watch her weight, though it was an obvious lie. Tsuna was still thankful of that.

Lal, also another prominent older sister figure to Tsuna would always hand Tsuna a box of expensive chocolates from Italy, saying that she got it but like Hana, since she was watching her weight, she opted to give hers to Tsuna. But by the blush on the blue haired Spartan ex-Rain Arcobaleno's face, Tsuna knew it was a big lie and the woman had bought the chocolates for him. He was also thankful of Lal, whom now decided that both Nana and Iemtisu were idiots for not taking care of Tsuna properly, in which Tsuna denied half-heartedly.

After showering and sighing at his non-chocolate receiving soon-to-be day, Tsuna walked downstairs, noticing Lal and Reborn sipping their espressos. A small plate of chocolate from Nana was place on the table with a hurried scroll of '_For Tsu-kun_' underneath the plate. Smiling bitterly at his accurate prediction, Tsuna popped some of the small amount of chocolates into his mouth, humming softly when Nana inquired about the taste of the chocolate. Tsuna could sense his mother's guilt but decided to ignore it, as usual.

"Sawada, here, I got something for you," Lal said as she thrusted a large box of expensive, 100% cocoa-based, handmade Italian chocolates. Tsuna beamed brightly at the previous Rain pacifier holder and uttered a soft, "Thank you, Lal-san." He proceeded to open the box with gentle touches, oblivious to the intent stares from the rest of the occupants. Popping a small piece of chocolate into his mouth, Tsuna moaned as the delicious tastes invaded his cavity, like a fast-flowing river. Tsuna then stopped short when he noticed Lal smug look, Nana's guilty expression and Reborn's shadowed eyes.

Reborn had tilted his fedora hat so it would shadow his eyes. He had heard his student moaning, and it was because of Lal's gift to him. Inside, he was fuming and cursing out obscenities at the CEDEF member. Reborn had been in love with Tsuna after the Sun Arcobaleno had come to known the boy properly. However, Reborn didn't relinquish his sadistic ways and it always left Tsuna far more hurt and injured than Reborn had intended. He knew that Lal was taking her revenge on him for treating Tsuna like that. The woman had now gone soft on Tsuna, and Reborn didn't like how their relationship began to blossom brightly while his relationship with the Decimo was still that of a tutor and his student. It didn't help that Tsuna still thought of him as Satan, reincarnated.

Tsuna ate his breakfast, after setting Lal's present to the side. He hoped his mother wasn't _too _upset about his instant liking to Lal's decadent gift. Sure, the woman wasn't a very good mother at times but Tsuna wasn't that cruel. He was never cruel to his mother, period.

After placing Lal's chocolate in the refrigerator, Tsuna then exited the house with a curt, "Bye," to his mother and the rest. He briefly wondered where was Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo and Bianchi. Deciding not to dwell in his curiosity further, Tsuna continued his way to school.

"Did you have to provoke me, Lal?" Reborn growled, tilting his fedora a bit to glare at his acquaintance.

"Hmm, maybe," Lal smirked.

* * *

On his way to school, Tsuna wondered about the absence of his two closest friends. It was practically tradition that the two waited for him outside his door as the imagery of Gokudera yelling angrily at a laughing Yamamoto was something Tsuna had gotten used to. Their one-sided arguments often involved the Decimo, where Gokudera would tell Yamamoto to scram since Tsuna only needed the bomber and the bomber would be Tsuna's right-hand man in the near future. Tsuna smiled at the memory and was getting very worried of them. Deducing that they had gone to school first to avoid their growing fan girls, Tsuna continued on his merry way.

The brunet thanked Kami-sama that he remembered to bring large paper bags, in case his friends' shier fan girls asked him to give their gifts to the boys. Tsuna liked those types of Japanese girls; the ones who were shy and modest. And Tsuna could never say 'no' to them. However, Tsuna was getting a bit suspicious when he noticed that Yamamoto and Gokudera's fans were now blushing at the mere sight of him. Were they reminded of their idols when they saw his face? That was a question that would never be answered.

Finally reaching his school, a minute late, Tsuna was afraid he had to confront his Cloud Guardian but like Gokudera and Yamamoto, he wasn't present at Namimori Chuu's school gates to bite him to death. Tsuna got worried of the bloodthirsty prefect as well as he entered the school warily before breaking out into a sprint towards the school.

Arriving at his shoe locker, Tsuna quickly opened the shoe locker and almost pulled out his indoor shoes, if he hadn't notice the two boxes inside his shoe locker. He gingerly pulled them out and stared at there for a while before breaking out of his trance, shoving the boxes into his bag and switched his shoes. After throwing his outdoor shoes into the shoe locker and closing it, Tsuna ran to class as fast as he could, praying to Kami-sama that the teacher was absent.

He didn't notice a panting Gokudera and a huffing Yamamoto near the school's entrance. Both were watching Tsuna taking the two boxes they had stashed in his shoe locker. "Ah, it seems Juudaime accepted them pretty well," Gokudera commented between his pants, wiping the sweat that almost dropped off of his chin.

Yamamoto laughed in agreement, "Haha, but I'm sure Tsuna would pick me!" His eyes turned sharp as he and Gokudera stared at each other competitively.

"Baseball idiot! Don't say something that would never happen!" Gokudera roared before cursing underneath his breath when he heard loud, heavy footsteps of rabid fan girls. "Shit!" he hissed before he and Yamamoto took off in a running frenzy.

"I hate these damn bitches!"

"Haha!"

"Stop laughing you idiot!"

* * *

During class, Tsuna kept staring at the boxes, all the while wondering if someone had misplaced them in his shoe locker by accident or someone was playing a trick on him. He also noticed his friends' absence and got worried. They couldn't be running from their fans right now, were they?

Tsuna also received requests from female students to hand their gifts to his best friends, and with a smile, Tsuna accepted them with a promise that he would hand them to his missing acquaintances. One of the paper bags was now full and the presents were from his classmates; it wasn't the whole female population in the school yet.

As classes passed by with Gokudera and Yamamoto absent in both the classes and Tsuna's life, lunch time came without Tsuna realizing it until Kyoko had broke him out of his trance as the orange haired girl gave him a convenience-bought chocolate bar. Tsuna smiled gratefully at the girl, expecting the chocolate. Tsuna had gotten over his crush for the sweet girl; finally figuring out that his love was only a mere crush. When Kyoko had admitted to him that she preferred girls instead of boys, Tsuna told her that he had expected her to say that, much to the girl's shock.

Hana sighed and frowned at Kyoko's gift for Tsuna before dropping boxes of candy onto the brunet's table. "Here, I don't want this. You take it; I'm watching my weight," Hana monotonously said while Tsuna smiled knowingly, snickering lightly at his accurate prediction. _Watching her weight, my foot_, Tsuna thought, placing the chocolates in his bag. Hana, knowing what Tsuna was thinking, hit the boy lightly on the head with a suppressed smile. Tsuna retaliated by flicking the older girl's hand. Both didn't notice the envy in Kyoko's eyes upon the sight of their closeness.

Lunch was on the West rooftop. As Tsuna ate his bento, he jumped when Sasagawa Ryohei slammed the door open with a large grin, yelling out, "Sawada!" Replying with a nod, Tsuna then proceeded to ask, "Onii-san, do you need anything?"

Ryohei paused for a moment and thought to himself, which was kind of shocking to Tsuna. Ryohei was an action man; he didn't think nor feel before he did something. Seeing Ryohei acting so different was a bit… uncomfortable for the brunet.

Ryohei shook his head before grinning widely, "Nothing at all Sawada! I was just going to EXTREMELY give you this!" Ryohei said aloud as he threw a box with heard shaped patterns on it. Tsuna swore he had seen Ryohei's cheeks turning a bit red. "Have an EXTREME Valentines!" Ryohei yelled out before running away, sounds of his heavy footsteps could be heard before crashing and tumbling sounds came afterwards with Kyoko's horrified, "Onii-chan!"

Ryohei couldn't help but blush brightly after what he had done. He had given his crush Valentines chocolate. He could imagine it now; Sawada, confused and flustered, trying to make up explanations for what had just happened. Curling into a ball and ignoring Kyoko's worried questions and other's curious stare, Ryohei groaned in embarrassment, his ears turning red.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?"

"Kyoko… I EXTREMELY think I should've thought things through…"

"Eh?"

* * *

Tsuna blinked curiously; the brunet couldn't quite comprehend what just happened and stared at the box Ryohei had given him. Blinking again, the brunet then arched an eyebrow before holding the box to his ear and gently shook it. Hearing rustling and the sound of small items hitting the box, Tsuna was soon intrigued in its content.

"Herbivore."

The familiar, deep voice and the familiar way of addressing people, reminded Tsuna of Hibari Kyoya, Namimori Chuu's fearsome prefect and Tsuna's Cloud Guardian. Turning around, Tsuna was quite shocked to see Hibari, who instead of holding his usual pair of steel tonfas, was currently holding a red and pink box. Tsuna shook his head to stop himself from staring yet he couldn't help but wonder, _Why is Hibari-san holding a Valentines box? Did he get it from someone_?

Hibari stared at the brunet intensely, making Tsuna a bit uncomfortable. _Does everyone want to make me uncomfortable_? Tsuna questioned himself as he sent a shaky smile to Hibari. "Yes, is there something you needed Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

Hibari, a bit hesitant at first, which was unusual, threw the box he was holding to Tsuna, whom struggled to catch it. Once again, Tsuna was confused as to why someone gave him a box. And for Hibari to do the same was confusing to the brunet.

"I expect a response soon, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said before he left the boy all by himself, exiting through the door. Once Hibari was sure that Tsuna couldn't see him, he sighed and rubbed his temple as he muttered to the nearing Hibird. "I shouldn't have hesitated."

"Hibari got dumped! Hibari got dumped!" Hibird sang and Hibari merely replied with a, "Be quiet you," and stalked towards his office immediately, making a mental note to remind Tetsu to brew some tea.

"Hibari got dumped~!"

"Quiet you! I'll bite you to death."

"I'll bite _you_ to death!"

"Ho? You have a lot of guts saying that to me, herbivore."

* * *

As Tsuna walked to class, he was given many gifts to give to Yamamoto and Gokudera and once the boy reached to class, he almost fainted from exhaustion. _Reminder; bring a truck on the next Valentines Day_, Tsuna thought as class resumed as usual.

Time passed by quickly for Tsuna who had slept in most of his classes and school ended soon afterwards. As Tsuna switched shoes at his shoe locker, he was shocked to see Chrome, donning her usual Kokuyo uniform. "Chrome! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the purple haired girl, a bit worried about her.

"Bossu, Mukuro-sama said that he wanted to give you something," Chrome answered before closing her eyes and clutching the trident close to her chest. Suddenly, Chrome's place was taken by a smirking Mukuro, whom, like the rest of the people Tsuna had met today, was holding a box.

Tsuna backed away slightly, unsure of what Mukuro was plotting. "Mukuro, if you're here to possess my body and destroy the mafia, then you've come at the wrong time," Tsuna said softly, making the statement a bit weak.

"Kufufufufu, not today Tsunayoshi-kun. Not today, though I wouldn't mind taking up that offer of possessing your body, little one," Mukuro chuckled, as his heterochromatic eye bore on Tsuna's small frame intensely. Of course, he didn't mean possessing as in taking control of Tsuna's body —no, he meant _possessing_ Tsunayoshi's body in a more… _sensual_ way.

Tsuna let out a small shriek as the brunet hugged himself in an attempt to shield his body from Mukuro's gaze. "Hiee! M-Mukuro, don't you dare—" Tsuna was cut off when Mukuro chuckled once more.

"Kufufu, you're amusing, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Here, I came here to give you this," Mukuro informed as he threw the box he was holding. Unlike Hibari's case earlier, this time, Tsuna had managed to catch it with ease and stared at Mukuro confusedly.

"What's this? It's not some kind of… weapon that would ensure my capture, is it?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, eyeing the box in suspicion. One could never be too careful with Mukuro.

Mukuro gave the brunet a wistful smile, "I assure you, it's not. I'm hoping for a respond sooner rather than later. I'm praying that you're picking me over that bloodthirsty skylark." As soon as he came, Mukuro left, now with Chrome in his place.

"Did you like the gift Mukuro-sama gave you, Bossu?" Chrome questioned, her eyes glittering in curiousness and eagerness. Tsuna, unable to respond properly, merely nodded uncertainly at the girl.

"Oh, that's good. Here's your chocolate. Ken and Chikusa helped me picked it out for you," Chrome said as she handed Tsuna a plastic bag with a sweet smile.

Tsuna accepted the plastic bag with a sweet smile of his own, oblivious to the cooing girls and the blushing boys. The students had been frightened of the sight of Chrome turning into Mukuro and turning back. Some guessed that it was a magic show, others thought it was a trick of the light but all thoughts concerning the illusion vanished once they saw Tsuna's smile. They didn't even know Dame-Tsuna had a smile like that.

"Thanks Chrome," Tsuna chirped and waved at the girl goodbye when Chrome said she had to go. Tsuna watched the girl go with a soft smile but wondered about the things that were happening to him today.

Chrome giggled as she walked towards Kokuyo Land, clutching her trident closely. "I hope you didn't get dumped Mukuro-sama," Chrome informed her older brother figure softly.

"_Don't be so simple-minded, Nagi. Tsunayoshi-kun would pick me over anyone else, anytime_," Mukuro replied in the girl's mind and it was followed by his usual 'kufufu' laugh.

"I hope so," Chrome whispered to herself, however, Mukuro had caught it and said, "_Are you doubting me, Nagi-chan_?"

"N-No! Of course not, Mukuro-sama!"

"_I do hope you're not, Nagi_."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the school gates before turning around when he heard someone called him, "Hm?"

A panting Gokudera and Yamamoto came into view, with their clothes disheveled and dirt caked their clothes. Torn cotton, bruises, sweating, and smudges of lip gloss indicated that they were running for a long time from their rabid fans. "Juudaime, we're back!" Gokudera panted with a weak grin.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned at his friend, panting slightly. Man, those girls can chase! Yamamoto collapsed on the floor but immediately sat up when he heard Tsuna's cry of worry.

"Where have you two been? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Tsuna questioned, fussing over his two friends as his small hands touched their arms and faces. The brunet didn't notice his friends' cheeks flushed brightly.

"W-We're fine, J-Juudaime," Gokudera stuttered out, a bit flustered at the touches of his savior. He then stammered out, "D-Did you get my gift for you? I l-left it in your shoe locker."

Yamamoto chirped out with a grin, "Me too!"

Tsuna, finally realizing the unknown gifts he had gotten this morning from his friends, nodded vigorously. "Thank you for them," Tsuna smiled and noticed the waiting yet slightly impatient looks in his friends' eyes. Remembering the chocolates, Tsuna handed the two their paper bags filled with chocolates and said softly, "Here you go. It's a lot more than last year's."

The boys accepted it with slight disappointment, and Tsuna couldn't make out of that. He wondered; why were his friend so upset? Didn't they like the chocolates?

Gokudera scowled before handing Tsuna his chocolates, saying, "I don't want them, you can keep them Juudaime." Tsuna accepted the bag of chocolates, blinking confusedly before nodding unsurely.

Yamamoto stared at his share of chocolates before giving it to Tsuna as well. The baseball player grinned, "I need to really watch my weight. My old man told me to take less now. He thinks I'm getting a bit fat."

Tsuna also accepted Yamamoto's bag, and know the two bags were in his possession. He could tell that Yamamoto was lying though he couldn't really blame his Rain Guardian. Yamamoto was the type not to accept anyone's feelings unless he reciprocated them. Tsuna smiled at the two and the trio began heading home, with Tsuna's house as their first destination.

On the way, they had run into a familiar person, or familiar _people_, to be more specific. They were a bit shocked at the sight of the people and Tsuna nearly fainted at the pure shock. In front of the three best friends were Byakuran and his Gesso men, along with Irie Shoichi and Spanner.

"Tsu-chan! Happy Valentines Day!" Byakuran sang, a smile plastered on his face. He, like every other person, was holding a box in his hands; albeit his was the largest Tsuna had ever seen. He was eternally gratefully that Spanner was holding a plastic bag and Shoichi was holding a paper bag.

Byakuran skipped to his precious Tsu-chan, leering at the boy with his purple, narrowed eyes. Smiling slyly, Byakuran leaned down and shoved his gift to Tsuna and pecked the boy on the corner of the brunet's lips.

Tsuna reeled back in shock; his cheeks were now redder than a ripe tomato. His lips quivered and Byakuran couldn't help but stare at them. "Hiee! B-Byakuran! Why did you that for?" Tsuna demanded hysterically, not noticing that his two friends were now frozen in shock.

Byakuran giggled with a smile, still on his face, "Think of it as my feelings for you!" He then turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto who were glaring at him and smiling coldly at his, respectively. He glared back, with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Tsuna blinked in confusion and wondered, _His feelings for me? What's that supposed to mean_? Tsuna then noticed a green haired teen, known as Daisy, the Sun Mare ring holder, was standing right in front of him. "Gah!" Tsuna yelled out in shock.

"This is for you…" Daisy said as he gave Tsuna a bouquet of dead daisies. He handed it to Tsuna who accepted it reluctantly. The acceptance made Daisy smiled a little, and tightened his hug on his pink bunny. "Gack!" Daisy choked on his breath when a whip came from behind him and wrapped his head, pulling him back to Kikyo.

"Gomen, but this little one is hard to look after," Kikyo apologized and Tsuna knew why the light turquoise haired man grinned instead of showing an apologetic face; everyone knew how Daisy has a weakness for the 'lovely and fragile' as Kikyo put it during their battle in the future.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, gripping the wilted daisies tightly in his hands in slight fear.

Byakuran turned to his love, smiling brightly, "I hope for a positive answer. I'm not going to lose to the birdie and pineapple or anyone for that matter." Byakuran then turned to Kikyo when the long haired teen leaned in and whispered into Byakuran's ear. Byakuran then once again turned to Tsuna and waved, "I have to go now, but I'll wait for your answer tomorrow! See you then, Tsu-chan!" Byakuran and his men then left, with the white haired man waving ecstatically at Tsuna.

Tsuna, not knowing how to respond, merely waved back lightly, sweat-dropping at Byakuran's unpredictable actions. He sighed to himself as he wondered as to why Byakuran wanted to be close to him.

Once the Gesso men were out of sight, Bluebell piqued up, asking in a singing tone, "Ne~ Bya-kun! Do you think the plan will work? Will the little brat really like you?"

"Idjit, of course it'd work. Byakuran-sama's plans are always perfect," Zakuro sneered at the girl, earning him an annoyed look from the blue haired girl.

"Bleh!" Bluebell stuck her tongue out and pulled down the lower eyelid of her right eye. She had a devious smile on her face as she did it.

"Bluebell, please refrain from calling Tsu-chan a 'brat'. He's my love so he shouldn't be insulted," Byakuran sighed dreamily before smiling slyly at the now pouting blue haired girl.

Kikyo smirked, "Always the _brat_, eh Bluebell?"

"Wah! Shut up, idiot!"

"You shut it, idjit!"

"He accepted the flowers…"

"Maa maa, we should all calm down~"

"G-Gomen, Byakuran-sama!"

"Wait, where's Sho-chan and Spanner-chan?"

* * *

Tsuna then turned to Shoichi and Spanner who were nearing him.

Shoichi smiled as his cheeks turned slightly red and handed Tsuna the paper bag, noting the relief in Tsuna's eyes. "Here you go, Tsuna-kun. Happy Valentines Day," Shoichi stated, earning a sweet smile from Tsuna that ultimately melted his heart.

"Happy Valentines Day to you as well, Irie-kun," Tsuna smiled as he accepted the paper bag. He looked into it and grinned broadly when he saw something he wanted to see; manga! And there were four to six of it. Grinning at Shoichi in happiness, Tsuna suddenly hugged the red haired teen, making the boy blush. "Thanks so much, Irie-kun!" Tsuna cheered, oblivious to the now red boy.

Shoichi nodded vigorously, returning the hug hesitantly, almost believing that Tsuna's touch was merely a dream. He was a bit surprised yet elated that it wasn't an illusion as he stuttered out, "Y-You're welcome, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna finally figuring out that perhaps Shoichi was uncomfortable with the hug, released the red haired boy, noting that Shoichi was smiling shyly at him. Tsuna smiled shyly back, oblivious to the furious aura that surrounded Gokudera and the very cold aura that surrounded Yamamoto.

Tsuna backed away a bit before noticing Spanner approaching him with the white plastic bag the mechanic was holding. "Here," Spanner curtly said, handing Tsuna the plastic bag.

Tsuna accepted it curiously and looked into the plastic bag. He saw _a lot_ of _wrench-shaped lollipops_. At first Tsuna was a bit confused; what did he need the lollipops for before his honey brown orbs landed on something; video games! Jumping lightly in excitement, Tsuna then attacked Spanner with a hug and a squeal of excitement. He didn't know how, but Spanner had given him the new video games that had just come out and coincidentally, they were the ones Tsuna wanted. "Thank you, Spanner-san! Thank you!" Tsuna repeated like a mantra, smiling broadly as he held the blond mechanic close.

Spanner, on the other hand, was quite surprised as his blood rushed to his ears and cheeks. He didn't have much human contact, so he was a bit confused with Tsuna's touch. Like the rest of the people in Tsuna's life, he had also fallen for the adorable and brave boy, deeming Tsuna 'cute'; a word Spanner rarely used. He knew Tsuna was hugging him and hesitantly, he tried to hug back just like he had seen Shoichi did earlier. He felt something warm blossomed in his chest as he returned the boy's hug and a small, almost undetectable smile appeared on his lips.

Tsuna noted that he was hugging Spanner, quickly released the blond from his clutches and cleared his throat embarrassedly, smiling up shyly at the blond teen. Spanner merely nodded at the smile before turning to Shoichi.

"We have to go now," Spanner informed before turning his head to Tsuna, a small smile made its way on his face again as the lollipop-lover said curtly, "Goodbye."

"See you later, Tsuna-kun!" Shoichi said with a wave as he and Spanner left the trio.

Shoichi sighed in relief as the blush from his face still haven't disappeared, "I'm glad he liked the gifts." He then took a glance at Spanner whom was staring at him as the two walked besides one another. "W-What is it, Spanner-kun?" Shoichi asked confusedly.

"Even though we're rivals for the hand of the Vongola Decimo, thank you for shopping with me in search of his presence," Spanner answered with a nod of his head to show his gratefulness. He was at first, confused to get Tsuna a present before Shoichi offered to help, even though the two were fighting for the brunet's love.

Shoichi smiled lightly before shrugging and said, "Ah, it's okay. We should help each other once in a while. Besides, I'm sure you didn't know what to get for Tsuna-kun since he's not a girl and probably doesn't go for chocolates or flowers that much."

"But to know that he would like manga books and video games, it's quite impressive."

"He's an ordinary boy like I am. We love manga books that have action and adventure plots in them and we're bound to love video games."

"Ah, that's true. Here, do you want one of my lollipops?"

"Er, no thanks, Spanner-kun."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the gifts in his hands; now giddy with the gifts he had gotten from Spanner and Shoichi, squealed in delight as he and his sulking best friends walked towards the Sawada residence.

They converse on certain topics as they walked, like Yamamoto's sword training, Gokudera's bombs and Tsuna's life at his house. Once they reached Tsuna's house, they were shocked to see expensive cars near it but not as shocking at the sight of the Varia arguing with the Arcobaleno members and the Cavallone boss, Dino.

"Hiee! D-Dino-san? The V-Varia? Even you guys?! What are you all doing here?" Tsuna shrieked in shock, staring at the large group in front of his house, especially the Arcobaleno members who were holding a box, matching their pacifiers' colors.

"VOOOIII! Scum, where were you?" Squalo yelled, making the others flinch at the volume of his voice. The swordsman however, got his head smashed by a wine bottle, courtesy of a very pissed off Xanxus. "VOOOIII! You shitty boss! What was that for, huh?!" Squalo roared at his leader as a scowl made its way on the swordsman's face.

"Shut up, trash. I don't want to hear your annoying voice," Xanxus growled, glaring at the loud young man before his glare turned to Tsuna and watched at the petite brunet trembled in fear. Ignoring Squalo's annoyed 'VOOOIII!', Xanxus asked Tsuna in an irritated way, "Trash, where were you?"

Tsuna trembled in fear, hugging the chocolates and gifts he had gotten from his friends tightly to his chest. With quivering lips, Tsuna stammered out softly, "W-W were a-at school." Tsuna took a step back as both Gokudera and Yamamoto took a defense stance, one was reaching for him arsenals, and the other held his baseball bat tightly.

"Oh? Tsuna-chan! What's with all that chocolate?" Lussuria asked but suddenly gasped, a bit horrified, "Did someone else gave you chocolates before we did?" At Tsuna's nod, Lussuria almost fainted with a moan of despair while the others burned with jealousy.

Xanxus didn't respond before throwing a large, yet slightly thin box at Tsuna who caught it difficultly with the other items in the brunet's arms. "That's for you, trash. I expect an answer and a positive one too," Xanxus said smugly before turning towards his car, Leviathan following behind him like a puppy.

"VOOOIII! That boss doesn't know shit!" Squalo yelled out before turning to Tsuna with a large grin. He also threw a box at Tsuna, who caught it with more difficulty. Squalo's box was a bit smaller than Xanxus' but looked just as expensive. With a toothy grin, Squalo then roared out, "That's for you, tuna! I want an answer too! Do you hear me?!"

"Ushishishishi, the Prince doesn't want to hear your annoying voice anymore. Get away," Belphegor laughed with his usual grin before walking up to Tsuna and handing him a box, just about the same size as Squalo's but it was thicker than Xanxus and Squalo's gifts. Belphegor shoved the box into Tsuna's already full arms and with his grin still plastered on his face, Belphegor said, "Ushishishi, the Pirnce hopes you would like his gift more than the others'. Be grateful for the fact the Prince has given you something. Though, I want something in return."

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously, a bit terrified when Belphegor's grin got wider. "Good, I guess I'll see you soon, princess," Belphegor said, taking Tsuna's blush at his nickname for the boy in delight.

"Senpai, don't you think Vongola-san is uncomfortable with you grinning creepily at him? You perverted prince," Fran said aloud, taunting Belphegor with his teasing voice yet indifferent face. Three small knives stabbed the boy on his frog hat, yet it didn't bring out any pained reaction from the green haired boy. "Senpai, that hurts. It's not my fault that you're perverted senpai. As I suspected; you're a fake prince, senpai," Fran taunted even further, and this time, the knives were embedded in his torso.

Belphegor frowned before turning back to Tsuna with a grin, "Bye-bi!" And with that, the blond prince walked away, playing with his knives idly as he hummed an unfamiliar tune. He waited for the rest of the Varia members along side Xanxus who was trying to sleep on his throne, a screaming Squalo and an equally loud Levi.

"Finally, he's gone," Mammon, or known as the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper, floated to Tsuna, his baby features hooded. The baby threw a small box at Tsuna, and the brunet didn't really catch it since it was hard for the boy to hold the gifts he had gotten earlier.

Tsuna was thankful at the fact Mammon had decided to throw it gently where it would land perfectly on the piles of gifts. He watched as the baby pursed his lips as if trying to think of what to say next.

"You should be grateful that I was willing to spend my money for this stupid occasion," Mammon stared and Tsuna had to sweat-dropped at the slightly predictable statement. Mammon then paused for a bit and uttered out, "I hope you'll like it."

Tsuna who didn't expect the sudden softness from the Mist Arcobaleno, smiled sweetly and nodded, a bit flustered about Mammon's sudden change of attitude. The baby nodded at the boy in acknowledgement before floating towards his team members.

"Ara ara, Tsuna-chan already got so many gifts! I knew this would happen so I bought you this!" Lussuria said dramatically before revealing a pink wheelbarrow, decorated with heart-shaped stickers and red and pink heart paintings. All in all, it was _perfect_ for Valentines gardening. The flamboyant man gestured repeatedly at the wheelbarrow, asking, "Do you like it? Love it? Hm?"

Tsuna, unable to answer because of his shock, only nodded hesitantly and slowly, a bit unused to the _pink_ wheelbarrow. He walked towards it and dumped his gifts into it, making Lussuria squeal and self-compliment on his brilliance.

"Well, I do hope you enjoyed my gift and don't be too late to make a choice. These men are like wild animals —they're impatient," Lussuria giggled secretively at Tsuna before skipping away to the rest of the Varia, waving excitedly.

"Ah, that means I'm the last one," Fran noticed, looking around him with an indifferent expression. He then turned to Tsuna and waved, "Hi Vongola Decimo-san~!"

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement before asking, "Fran-kun, why aren't you with the Kokuyo instead? Having troubles with Mukuro?"

Fran shrugged before answering, "No, I'm with the Varia for the moment to annoy Bel-senpai. Shishou is boring right now since he's in that girl's body. You're going to release him from the Vindice one day, aren't you?"

Tsuna nodded with a reminiscent smile, remembering that promise. He huffed humorously, "He'll be released in two weeks. I've already made a deal with the Vindice, and they agreed. Only, he has to have a parole officer for the next three to six months. And after that, he's a free man."

True to the brunet's words, the boy did strike a deal with the Vindice. It was kind of odd that the Vindice agreed to the release of Rokudo Mukuro and in return, Tsuna was to visit them once every two weeks for tea. Tsuna didn't think it would be _that_ easy to attain Mukuro's release. Though, Tsuna was the only one who knew about it; he didn't actually tell anyone. Not even Reborn. So the gasps of shock weren't all that unexpected.

Fran nodded before he walked towards Tsuna and handed the gift to the brunet. The gift was only wrapped in newspaper, Tsuna noticed and it wasn't really well-done. Fran looked down a little, and Tsuna thought he was seeing Fran pouting as the green haired boy's eyes shone with tears. Fran sniffed, "Bel-senpai was being a jerky prince. He tore the wrapper on our way here and I had to wrap it up with newspaper. Sorry if it isn't all that grand like the others'."

Tsuna smiled at the boy and gently placed a hand on the boy's cheeks. "It's okay. It's the thoughts that count. I'm sure I'll enjoy the gift either way. Thank you," Tsuna said before hugging the taller teen, oblivious to the murderous aura surrounded the others around them. Releasing the boy and flashing a soft smile, Tsuna patted the frog hat gently as he pulled out the knives that were embedded in the boy. Tsuna winced slightly at every pull but once he had pulled all of them, he handed the knives to Fran who proceeded to bend them nonchalantly.

"Stupid thing, stupid thing," Fran chanted in a mantra as he bent the knives, not minding the murderous aura from Belphegor. The Kokuyo illusionist kept bending the small knives.

"Brat, you should really stop that!" Belphegor hissed as he threw a dozen knives into Fran's back.

"Itai! Senpai, that hurts!" Fran whined painfully, though his expression never changed. Fran then turned to the worried Tsuna, "I guess I should go now. Bye, Decimo-san." Fran left with a quick wave before walking towards the Varia's limousine, with Levi driving while the other crammed at the back seat.

Tsuna watched the limousine drive away until it was out of sight and turned to the rest of the people in front of his house. He sweat-dropped and thought, _Why is everyone acting so different today? And why are they giving me gifts_?

It was until they were far from the Sawada residence that Fran said aloud, "I got a smile and a hug."

"Shut it, frog," Belphegor hissed, quite annoyed that he didn't get a smile and a hug from his beloved princess. It wasn't fair; why did the _frog_ got them and he, a _prince_ didn't? He felt a bit regretful tearing the frog's gift to Tsunayoshi. If he hadn't done it, then the brunet wouldn't have hugged the frog to comfort the green haired teen.

"I got a smile and a hug," Fran said a bit louder, a tinge of happiness could be detected.

"Fran, be quiet," Mammon said, a bit irritated with his fellow illusionist. He got a smile, yes but he didn't get a hug unfortunately. Why did Fran get a hug too? Inwardly, Mammon made a mental note to put an illusion on Belphegor.

"I got a smile and a hug!" Fran was elated; his crush gave him two impossible things to get from the brunet when you're a Varia or someone who works with a past enemy _and_ he got to annoy the rest of the Varia members, _especially_ Bel-senpai. The illusionist bet that Belphegor was suffering on the inside right now.

"VOOIII! Shut it, brat! We don't want to hear it!" Squalo roared out, very irritated with the fact that Fran had gotten _more_ than the rest of them. Tsunayoshi didn't even spare them a smile —only a fearful face.

"I got a smile and a hug!" Fran repeated, bouncing a bit in excitement.

"Ah… Fran-chan, I think you should stop," Lussuria squeaked when he felt the ominous aura coming from Xanxus, as the Sun Guardian of the Varia scooted away from the angered, scarred leader.

"_I_ got a _smile_ and a _hug_," Fran said once more and got a wine bottle thrown to his head, courtesy of the fuming Varia captain. Luckily, the frog hat he was wearing protected him so not much damage happened.

"**Shut it, scum!**" Xanxus growled, his red eyes glaring murderously at Fran who still had an indifferent face throughout the whole time. He reached his gun, getting ready to pull it out when the green haired frog decided to go even further.

"I wonder who would Decimo-san pick," Fran suddenly piqued, making the other occupants froze in curiosity. They had to agree with Fran; who would Tsunayoshi pick?

"Ushishishi, I think it's quite obvious that it would be me."

"Belphegor, don't you mean me? Besides, I spent a lot of money on his gift."

"VOOOIII! Not as much as I did! He's going to choose me!"

"Ara ara, now don't fight. I'm sure Tsuna-chan would pick any of you happily!"

"The baby bastard is mine. _**Stay the fuck away from him**_."

"I think it would be me —no, I'm pretty sure it's me. I did get a smile and a hug from him."

"VOOOIII! THAT'S ENOUGH ABOUT THOSE SHITTY SMILE AND HUG!"

"Ushishishi, the Prince will grant you with a death by my royal hands."

"I think you're delusional, Fran."

"Scum, stay away from the trash."

"Everyone, please calm down~!"

* * *

Dino laughed sheepishly as he approached his younger-brother-figure-turned-crush, handing Tsuna a fairly large and heavy box. "Here you go, Tsuna. Hope you'd like it," Dino said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

Tsuna smiled at Dino, "Thank you, Dino-san. I can't wait to see what it is!" Tsuna continued to smile before he noticed that Dino desperately wanted to ask something. The brunet tilted his head to the side, a bit curious. He then asked, "Dino-san, is there something you wanted to say or ask?"

Dino jolted a bit at Tsuna's sudden question before sighing with a wistful smile and laughed lightly yet humorlessly, "I hope I'm picked, even though you might just choose anyone over me… I don't really expect a positive answer though I am hoping that it won't change our relationship."

"Dino-san?" Tsuna voiced our worriedly as he thought, _What do they mean 'chosen' and 'answers'. I don't understand_! The brunet neared his older brother figure and placed a gentle hand on the blond's arm, staring up at the Cavallone's current boss.

"Kora! Get on with it!" Colonnello growled as he sent a kick to Dino's head, effectively making the blond fall down.

"Colonnello!" Tsuna yelled out a bit angrily while the blond Rain Arcobaleno merely huffed and looked away. Tsuna rushed to Dino's side while the Cavallone boss merely laughed as he rubbed his pained head.

"Well, it seems like some people are impatient. Tsuna, I just wanted to say… don't choose anyone but me, okay?" Dino grinned, somehow his confidence was found after getting kicked on the head. The blond stood up along with the petite brunet before Dino said, "I should be going to the hotel now. I'll see you tomorrow for the party!" Dino and his men then left, as the blond waved to Tsuna.

Tsuna waved back then turned to Colonnello with a frown.

Dino sighed as he got into his Ferrari, Romario besides him. "Don't worry boss! I'm sure Sawada-sama would pick you," Romario cheered, a grin on his face.

"Haha, I hope you're right, Romario. I really don't want to lose to the others!"

"I'm sure. Who wouldn't choose you, sir?"

"I guess you're right then! Who _wouldn't_ want to choose _me_? Haha!"

Romario merely sweat-dropped with a sheepish laugh.

* * *

"What?" Colonnello huffed angrily before throwing his present at Tsuna that hit directly at the boy's forehead. "That's for you, kora! You should be thankful, kora!" Colonnello exclaimed as his cheeks tinted red. He then looked away when the brunet looked down at him with those large brown eyes. _Damn it! Why does Tsuna have to be so cute_? Colonnello thought, his cheeks turning redder.

"T-Thank you, Colonnello…" Tsuna said softly, staring at the Spartan Arcobaleno in confusion and then he stared down at the gift. It was small, but slightly heavy and Tsuna placed it into the wheelbarrow.

He then noticed Skull coming up to him, handing him two gifts. One was definitely from Skull because of the purple wrapper but he was confused about the red present he had gotten. "Thank you Skull, but who gave me this one?" Tsuna asked, gesturing to the red gift.

"E-Enma-kun was shy s-so he asked me t-to give it to y-you!" Skull stuttered, thankful for the fact he was wearing a helmet to hide his face from the brunet. He was sure he was blushing brightly. Like the rest, he had a crush on Tsuna. Enma had a crush on his best friend too, though the red haired boy was too shy to give Tsuna his Valentines gift.

"Ah, I see! Thank you then! And can you forward my thanks to Enma-kun?" Tsuna smiled brightly, his lips curved gently. He hasn't seen Enma in a long time, due to the fact the Shimon Famiglia moved back to Italy right after the Arcobaleno's curse battle.

"Y-You can thank him tomorrow during the party!" Skull said immediately, hugging the brunet's legs and hid his head embarrassedly. Even though his face was hidden, Skull felt exposed to the brunet he had fallen for.

Tsuna giggled melodiously, before patting Skull's helmet-covered head. The brunet chuckled lightly, "Okay, tomorrow it is then."

"Here, Tsunayoshi-kun. This is for you, I do hope you'll like it," Fon said as he handed Tsuna a sealed paper bag. The Storm Arcobaleno didn't see the point on wrapping hius gift to his beloved; Tsunayoshi liked simple things and besides, as they say, 'It's the thoughts that count'.

"Thank you, Fon-san," Tsuna smiled, not minding the still latched Skull on his legs. He could smell a subtle smell of tea and grinned, knowing Fon's presents already. Though he had heard the sounds of wrapped items in the bag that made him doubt his guess. Now, Tsuna was more curious as he tried to shake the paper bag gently to correctly guess the gift Fon had got for him.

Fon merely chuckled at Tsuna's curiosity; truly, the boy was very adorable. He then stepped aside, giving room for Verde to approach Tsuna with a fairly large box.

Verde hopped and shoved his gift into Tsuna's arms, ignoring the fact that the brunet hissed in slight pain at the rough treatment. "Hope you enjoy the gift Vongola. It was hard trying to find one for you so I just settled on making something instead," Verde said, fixing his glasses a bit.

Tsuna, a bit speechless, could only nod at the Lightning Arcobaleno before giving a smile at the green haired scientist. "Thanks, Verde. It was very kind of you," Tsuna said as he nodded in gratefulness.

The Arcobaleno nodded back before looking down at his watch. "I have to go. Goodbye for now," Verde said simply before walking away and didn't look back.

_I did that pretty well, I think_, Verde thought, satisfied with his job well-done. He then hopped onto one of his creations; a small car designed for the Arcobaleno and the scientist drove towards his hotel, the one he was sharing with the Cavallone and Shimon families. He was thankful that he was on a different floor than theirs.

Fon smiled and informed, "I do believe I have to take my leave. It is getting pretty late." Once he got nods from the rest, he took his leave with a polite, "Goodbye. And I'll see all of you tomorrow at the party."

Fon sighed in triumph, happy that he wasn't awkward when he gave his beloved the gift. _I do hope Tsunayoshi would like my gift_, Fon prayed, as he headed towards his nephew's house; the Hibari residence.

Colonnello, now realizing the time, turned to Tsuna. "I'll be going now! See you tomorrow, kora!" Colonnello waved before kicking Skull off of Tsuna. "Skull, don't you dare pull this stunt again, kora!", were Colonnello's last words before he ran off towards the Sasagawa residence. He had asked Ryohei if he could live with him and Ryohei immediately agreed.

"KORA! THE HELL WAS I SO NERVOUS?" Colonnello screamed once he was sure he was far from the Sawada residence. He then exhaled harshly, Falco doing its best to comfort its master. "Shit… Why is he so cute?" Colonnello whimpered, covering his face with his small hands. _Curse this small body! Well, at least we'll turn normal soon enough, thanks to Verde_, Colonnello thought, remembering that Verde had concocted a mixture that would make the Arcobaleno gain their body once more. Colonnello cursed underneath his breath once more before Falco gripped him with its talons and flew towards his destination.

Skull sniffed as Tsuna comforted him, stroking his helmet covered head. The daredevil looked up at his crush before sniffling and hiccupped, "I have to go now. Enma-kun would worry. Bye." Skull walked away, his octopus following him. The Cloud Arcobaleno waved at the brunet whom waved back.

Skull walked towards his hotel where the Shimon Famiglia was currently in. skull sighed mentally, thanking Kami-sama that Reborn hadn't come out and torture him like the Cloud pacifier holder had thought. _It's a good thing Tsuna was around_, Skull thought happily.

* * *

Enma, who was currently in his room was pacing non-stop, annoying Aoba, worrying Adelheid and confusing Julie. _Did Tsuna-kun receive my gift? Did Skull manage to give it? Should I have gone by myself instead of asking Skull to give it for me_? Enma thought over and over, getting more worried by the second.

"Enma, calm down. Skull will get here soon," Adelheid said, knowing the reason why her boss was so edgy. She had suspected that her red haired leader was in love with the Vongola Decimo but kept quiet in case her guess was wrong. So when Enma had confessed to the Shimon Famiglia that he was in love with Tsuna, Adelheid wasn't that shocked as the others.

"W-What if he got lost?" Enma asked before it dawned at him; _What if Tsuna-kun doesn't like the present_? Enma sulked in the corner of the room, a dark cloud looming over him, _I'm so pathetic…_

Adelheid sighed, Julie was more confused and Aoba had just stormed out, refusing to watch his no-good boss anymore.

* * *

Tsuna entered his house, waving at Gokudera and Yamamoto that were heading to their homes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tsuna grinned at his two friends before closing the door behind him.

"Shit! I didn't think that the others would be brave enough to give Juudaime their gifts," Gokudera cursed underneath his breath. He stormed towards his apartment with Yamamoto walking besides Gokudera to head to his home.

"Man, I didn't see that one coming… Ne, Gokudera, do you think senpai, Hibari-senpai and Mukuro gave their gifts to Tsuna yet?" Yamamoto asked, turning his head to his silver haired friend.

Gokudera stopped in his tracks before he emitted a murderous aura. Yamamoto took a couple of steps away from the angered bomber with a sheepish grin and meekly voiced out, "Ano… Gokudera?"

"THOSE BASTARDS! I SHOULD KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!"

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera."

* * *

Tsuna entered the kitchen with the wheelbarrow in tow, and placed the chocolates that Yamamoto and Gokudera got from the girls onto the table. Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin were sitting at the dining table, grinning deviously. Tsuna arched an eyebrow at this before jolting when the four yelled, "Happy Valentines Day!"

The four each gave a gift to Tsuna; from Bianchi, Poison Cooking chocolates which Tsuna made a mental note to throw out, Lambo gave him a Velntines drawing along with I-Pin which Tsuna accepted gratefully, promising them that he would stick it on the wall of his room and from Fuuta, he had gotten a box of Italian-made chocolates and a few rankings on his current strength and abilities.

He hadn't notice Fuuta's blush when the boy gave him the gifts but he did notice a sudden pink smoke from Lambo. He turned and wasn't all that surprised to see Adult Lambo yawning while sprawled on the floor.

"Yare yare, I was just having a celebration with the others," Lambo said before noticing Tsuna looking at him with his large, brown eyes. Lambo's eyes suddenly cloud in embarrassment, realizing the feelings he had for his boss. Lambo had fallen for Tsuna during the age twelve when he noticed how Tsuna never changed from his adorable looks during their younger days and noticed how his heart would skip a beat when the brunet showed kindness and understanding to the Bovino child. "Ah, young Vongola, how are you?" Lambo asked, refusing to meet Tsuna's brown orbs as he looked down with cheeks flushed.

Tsuna blinked in confusion before answering, "I'm fine. You said something about a celebration earlier —what kind?" Tsuna was thankful that Bianchi wasn't paying attention to Adult Lambo right now.

Lambo was tongue tied before noticing the clock; _Three more minutes left_, the Lightning Guardian thought, thinking that he could stall a bit more time. Turning to Tsuna, the black haired teen grinned, "Ah, young Vongola, did you get a lot of gifts today?"

Tsuna, forgetting his question to Lambo, nodded a bit before gesturing to the chocolates from the table while explaining, "I got these from Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. They were from both Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun's fans but since they didn't want it, they gave it to me instead."

"A-Ah, I see," Lambo said a bit awed by the amount of chocolates. _I almost forgot how those two would hand over the chocolates they got to Tsuna…_ Lambo reminisced before noticing he had a minute left after breaking from his trance. Grinning sheepishly, he turned to Tsuna and shook the boy's hands a bit roughly as he laughed out, "Well, it was good seeing you, young Vongola but I must take my leave now! I'll see you again when my younger self decides to do something stupid. Bye!" And with that, the black haired Bovino was covered with pink smoke and was replaced by the five year old Lambo who was sucking on some chocolates.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama has just returned! Onii-san gave me some chocolates!" Lambo laughed loudly before spotting the large amount of chocolates on the table and started to drool. Hopping on the table, Lambo started to rip the wrappers off and gobbled the chocolates, yelling out, "Dame-Tsuna! Thanks for the chocolate! Lambo-sama would eat them all!"

"Lambo! Stop eating Gege's chocolates! Broccoli monster!" I-Pin scolded the cow-dressed boy. She had grown fond of Tsuna and had started calling Tsuna brother in Chinese.

"Gyahahaha! No way, tail-head!" Lambo said as he stuck out his tongue at the Chinese girl. Both of them then ran around the house while Tsuna bid a goodbye to Bianchi and Fuuta who was eating the chocolates he had placed on the table and trying to stop I-Pin and Lambo, respectively.

Tsuna went upstairs, a bit curious as to where Reborn had gone; the Sun Arcobaleno was absent and it worried Tsuna a bit of what could possibly go wrong. He entered his room and was shocked to see Lal's chocolates were eaten by his sadistic tutor. _Cruel! Reborn, you're cruel_! Tsuna thought as his eyes got teary. Reborn had eaten Lal's chocolates for him and the Hitman had the galls to look innocent with his mouth covered in chocolate. After setting his wheelbarrow full of gifts to the side, he marched up to Reborn with an angry expression on his face and gritted out, "Reborn! You ate my chocolates!"

"Yeah, so?" Reborn questioned back in his high-pitched voice. He was actually jealous that Lal had gotten Tsuna a gift and as an act of revenge, the demonic baby ate the boy's chocolates.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined as he dropped on his knees. He was tired of Reborn and the Spartan tutor's ways.

Reborn sighed before kicking Tsuna on the head, making the brunet howl in pain. The black haired baby then placed a box on Tsuna's chest, ignoring the boy's confused look.

Tsuna looked down and thought, _Not another gift…_ The brunet glanced at Reborn before hesitantly asked, "Ano… Reborn? Is this for me— Gack!" Tsuna was knocked onto the floor on again, courtesy of his tutor.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're still dame!" Reborn growled before sobered up and nodded silently. "Yeah, it's for you, baka," Reborn replied before stalking out of the room with a soft, "You better be thankful, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was left all alone, staring at the gifts he had gotten with a muddled brain. "What's going on?" Tsuna whined, falling back onto the floor.

Tsuna stared at the gifts he had gotten and mulled over the words the givers had said. _'Choice', 'answer', 'pick'… What are they supposed to mean? I'm so confused_… Tsuna mentally whimpered before he stared at the wheelbarrow filled with gifts. As he stared at Lussuria's decorations on the wheelbarrow, Tsuna noticed one vital thing on each present; they all had hearts on it. Whether it was red or pink or any color at all, there were hearts everywhere. Then, it dawned to him as he abruptly sat up with a surprised expression. "So that's what they meant! I-I need to go to the store!" Tsuna said to himself, before he rushed out of his room and house, still clad in his school uniform.

"Tsu-kun, where are you going?" Nana asked, a bit surprised when her son passed her at the stairs and towards the door. It was getting pretty late and Nana had cooked dinner for everyone. She was going upstairs to call Tsuna before the smaller brunet rushed past her.

"No time to talk! Have to get to the store!" Tsuna panted out, slamming the door behind him a minute later. He had missed Nana's calls for him to wait. The Vongola Decimo rushed towards the store, and bought a few items to make chocolates. He smiled at himself for finally understanding the other's request though he was a bit embarrassed and dumbfounded about it. _How can they ask me of that so easily_? Tsuna muttered inwardly as his cheeks and ears flushed while he paid for his bought items.

He rushed back home, noticing that it was already dark. Shrugging to himself, Tsuna continued on his way, a bit nervous for the Valentines party tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow came a bit quicker than Tsuna expected but he clutched the chocolates to his chest. This is it; he was going to give the chocolates today at this party. He was sure the others were anxious about it as he was.

The party was boisterous, like any other and Tsuna was quite shocked to see the crowd-hating prefect, Hibari walking around aimlessly at the Sawada household, ignoring the rest. Thankfully, he hadn't spot Mukuro as of yet.

Word got out that Mukuro was going to be released from the Vindice, thanks to Tsuna and some people bothered him about that. Nono and his guardians along with the CEDEF and Lancia decided to come for the party. Tsuna had to push his father away from his person while the blond man whined as to why Tsuna didn't love him anymore. _Isn't that obvious_? Tsuna thought bitterly. Tsuna had gotten gifts from Lancia and Basil too, making the brunet flush in embarrassment yet, thankful that he remembered them as well.

Soon, the people were surrounding Tsuna with the young man that gave Tsuna the gifts yesterday right in front of the brunet. Byakuran decided to make the first move as the white haired teen asked, "Tsu-chan, did you finally pick someone?"

Tsuna inhaled deeply before exhaling heavily and nodded nervously. Gulping, Tsuna then clutched the small boxes in his hands gently before saying, "I did."

The silence was tense and Tsuna handed every single one of the people that gave him gifts yesterday a box filled with small chocolates, ranging from sweet ones to bitter, dark chocolate. Each of them blushed when Tsuna gave them the chocolates, though some were evident while the rest were almost non-existent. Though they were a bit confused as to why _everyone_ got one. Tsuna then smiled brightly before bowing and said, "Thank you for your gifts! I appreciate it." However, the brunet didn't notice how the rest looked confused and a bit irritated.

Hibari voiced out everyone's thought when he asked harshly, "Herbivore, what is the meaning of this? Why did everyone got a box?"

Tsuna blinked in confusion before smiling sweetly, "I want to thank you for giving the Giri gifts yesterday!"

Silence rained over them once more, this time, the air was filled with confusion and bewilderment. "HUH?!" almost all of the guests yelled out.

"What's a 'Giri' gift?" Leviathan asked, scratching his head slightly; he wasn't that used to Japanese culture.

"Valentines in Japan is different; the girls would give 'Giri' and 'Honmei' gifts. 'Giri' chocolates or gifts means that the Valentines present is for friends, family and acquaintances. 'Honmei' however, is for romantic interests only," Spanner explained monotonously, staring at his gift.

"S-So,Tsuna-kun… does this mean—" Enma stuttered nervously, a bit horrified at his best friend's respond.

"Yes! This are thank you gifts for the Giri presents I got from you guys today and yesterday!" Tsuna chirped before yelling out "EHHH?!" when almost all of his friends fell down to the ground, anime-style.

"Tsuna-nii... No wonder you're ranked the 'Most Oblivious and Innocent Mafioso'," Fuuta sighed at his crush's denseness. He loved —no, he was _in love_ with his Tsuna-nii but the brunet boss was far too oblivious for his own good. _Though that is one of the reasons he's so adorable_, Fuuta concluded.

"Tch. Dame-Tsuna is too idiotic and innocent for his own good," Reborn clicked his tongue as Leon morphed into a gun. Pointing the gun at his beloved student, Tsuna, Reborn began shooting.

"HIEEE! REBORN, STOP SHOOTING! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!"

"Lots of things, Dame-Tsuna. Lots of thing!"

"HIEEEE! SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

* * *

**Here you go! So, did you like it? It was horrible, wasn't it? I feel as if it was rushed. Bad! (hits myself with Tonfa.) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this weird story of mine. I'm the worse... I'm pathetic... What kind of author am I? (sobs)**

**Well, I'll see you again soon! Bye-bi!**


End file.
